


Just for Kicks

by afailureofheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Teasing, photoshoot, yeah idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afailureofheart/pseuds/afailureofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't wear converse and Harry doesn't put out. Also known as my photo shoot headcanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the photo shoot the boys just did in Texas. I suck with dates and British things and this was originally intended to just be some drabble but I cleaned it up because Louis and Harry walked together behind a building at the photo shoot and all I could think of was this. I'm the only person who edited this so please love me and I hope you like it! Also I have nothing against Liam I just like making fun of him and he actually looked really hot in the photo shoot.

Photoshoots are Louis' favorite. What person doesn't enjoy being poked, prodded, and arranged for hours on end. Not to mention in the sweltering heat of Texas, that right there was just an added bonus right?

 

Louis had been complaining all day. Not only was he hot, tired, and more than a little hung over, but he was wearing converse.

When they'd first made their way over to the shoot they had all been excited. It was for their new merchandise campaign. Finally there would be pictures of them looking like they had actually passed puberty.

 

They'd been told it would be edgy and more mature. Edgy isn’t a word you hear a lot when you're in a boyband whose primary demographic is girls between the ages of six and eighteen.

However, when they showed up on set Louis could tell it was going to be a disaster. This was one of those they mean well but they're really all idiots kinds of situations.

They'd been taken into the tent for makeup and wardrobe when Louis was finally confronted with the pair of black high top converse.

 

He'd picked them up holding them away from him like they were a bio hazard.

"I think these are for Styles," He said gesturing to the wardrobe girl.

"No those are yours," she replied, not even taking the time to look up from her clipboard.

 

Louis thought about arguing with her, but you didn't usually get very far with these fashion types, they always thought they were right. So instead he went in search of one of the other boys.

Surely one of them had it worse than he did. The best thing he could do now was find out which one to make himself feel better.

The first person he found was Liam, and boy was he not disappointed. He was already in the makeup chair fully dressed.

 

Louis started slow clapping as he approached.

 

"Well, well. What do we have here? Given up your good boy looks for a pair of motorcycle boots and a denim vest. And don't worry I haven't missed your gloves, wouldn't want to tangle in the streets with you Payne, now would I? Might not make it back alive," Louis teased.

At least now he knew someone else had it worse than him. At least he had sleeves and some self worth, even if it meant wearing high top converse

.

"Of fuck off Louis. You're just jealous because you know I'm winning," Liam responded scratching at his scruff.

 

Liam and Louis had been in a facial hair competition for a week and half now, much to Harry's dislike.

 

It'd all started over breakfast in Kansas City.

 

"You're really growing it out there Lou," Zayn casually commented, lathering cream cheese onto his bagel.

 

"Yeah I'm working on a beard."

 

Liam snorted.

 

"High praise coming from you Payne. I've got more beard than you could ever dream of. At the ripe old age of twenty-one you learn something about facial hair. You see men grow facial hair not wankers." Louis retorted, feeling defensive about his scruff.

 

"I bet I could grow a beard faster than you could." Liam replied sitting up, rubbing his chin subconsciously.

 

"Is that a wager?"

 

Harry groaned and grabbed Louis' thigh.

 

"Louis do you have to. You know I hate when you grow it out. You're barely shaving as it is and there's only so much beard burn my thighs can take."

 

"As much as we love hearing about your sex life in vivid detail, maybe we could talk about it a little less over breakfast. I mean yesterday we got the play by play about the many uses of a bandanna, but today I'd much rather just drink my coffee." Zayn interjected before Louis could reply.

 

Harry threw Louis one last pleading look before Louis turned to Liam and stuck out his hand.

 

"I believe we have ourselves a bet gentleman," Liam grinned as he shook Louis' hand.

 

And thus the competition was born, but Liam was wrong. Louis wasn't pissed that Liam was winning, because he wasn't, he was pissed about his fucking shoes and Liam was just a good punching bag.

 

"Whatever," Louis said wandering away from Liam and his ridiculous getup. If that was edgy Louis wasn’t sure how interested he was.

 

He saw Zayn over by the food table grabbing a bottle of water.

Yes, Zayn. That was who Louis needed.

 

"Can I bum a smoke?"

 

"Louis I'm just waiting until you cave and start buying your own packs. I'm sick of footing the bill for you and Niall's pending addictions. Take a queue from Liam and just buy your own." Zayn lectured, reaching into his back pocket. He was going to give Louis one anyway, he always did.

 

"Yeah, well not all of us are bad boy Payne, but I’ll text you next time I shave my head." Louis muttered grabbing for the cigarette.

"I'm just feeling shaky. Do you see what I'm wearing Zayn? Do you see what's on my fucking feet. Because they're not Vans. I can tell you that much."

 

Zayn chuckled flicking the lighter to the end of the cig.

"Thanks," Louis managed, mouth clasped around the fag.

 

He took a deep drag, blowing it out slowly. He should really stop smoking.

He took another drag letting the sour smoke fill his lungs and calm his nerves.

 

"Where's Harry?" he questioned.

He hadn't seen Harry since they got out of the car.

 

"He went inside the main building looking for a toilet I think," Zayn shrugged.

 

Louis nodded, turning to start his way towards the building in search of Harry.

“You owe me a fag Tomlinson!” Zayn called out behind him. Louis just flipped him off. He wasn’t gonna start buying his own packs until Zayn started buying his own weed.

 

Things were turning up for Louis. He had his cigarette, he wasn't dressed like Liam, and hopefully he'd be able to coerce Harry into doing something naughty in the toilet.

 

He wasn't really that horny, mostly just bored, but Harry was always his favorite play thing.

 

The building wasn't very big, and it wasn't long until he found the bathroom.

Harry was at the sink washing his hands. Harry was the only person Louis knew who washed his hands every single time after he went to the bathroom.

 

He smiled at him when he finally looked up and saw Louis. He dried his hands on his pants, he was still in his black skinnies apparently Louis was the only person who could get him out of them stylists be dammed, and walked up to Louis plucking the cigarette from his lips.

 

"You shouldn't smoke inside babe. There are fire sprinklers."

 

"What if I want to be a badass," Louis smirked crowding into Harry's space.

 

Harry dropped the cigarette on the floor and stomped it out, moving closer to Louis until their chests were touching, faces just inches from each other.

 

He leaned forward, until he was almost breathing into Louis mouth. Louis' breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times he touched Harry or kissed Harry, nothing took his breath away quite like just being this close to him. Not doing anything, not even touching really, just being in the same space, breathing the same air.

 

Harry took another step forward, lining up their groins. Louis had been wrong, he had been very wrong, he was actually extremely horny.

Harry lowered his eyes to Louis' lips, a smirk curving on his mouth.

 

Louis closed his eyes bracing himself for the kiss; he hadn’t known how much he needed to touch Harry until right this moment.

 

Leaning down just a touch so their mouths were even with each other, his hot breath on Louis' lips, Harry whispered, "Nice kicks."

 

Louis' eyes flashed open, narrowing in preparation to cursing out his tease of a boyfriend, but Harry was already laughing on his way out the door.

 

Harry peaked his head around the side of the door, as he ducked out , and said, "Next time don't smoke before you want a quickie in the bathroom. You know how I hate the way the smoke clings to your hair."

And with a nose scrunch and smug gleam in his eye he was gone.

"Fucking Styles. We'll see where my mouth is next time he needs it," Louis muttered.

How did he end up so in love with an asshole.


End file.
